Confess Your Sins
by Lisea18
Summary: Things aren't always what they appear among the ninja- mission sex with Team 7? Kakashi Tenzou Sasuke Naruto. Lemon.


Title: Confess your sins  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thanks to Lady Valtaya for being my Beta on this little... crack drabble!  
Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

This is an art trade with the awesome: Koutou  
She asked for: "Confess your sins" as theme, Kakashi, Tenzou, Sasuke, Naruto.  
Finally it turned into crack... hope you will enjoy.

**Warnings and pairings** go read them at the end of the fic or comment box, but they kinda are a spoiler. Oh just there will be "religious" theme, but not with real religious people, you will understand as soon as you start reading.

**Confess Your Sins**

A small cabin, separated in two, with only a little opening. It's made for two persons, the first one sits on a bench and listens to another person pouring his heart out, all the darkness inside. They can't really see each other or touch.

"Confess your sins," ordered the voice from behind the fenced wooden window.

"I read Icha Icha Paradise again," was the whispered response.

"I don't know what's wrong with that, did you jerk off in the process?"

There was a huge sigh.

"Seriously Kakashi-sensei couldn't you find another kind of password?" wondered Sasuke, one finger tapping on the wood.

_Mmm that isn't good. The sound isn't right. I will have to remember that. _

"It's the best password ever Sasuke, no priest will ever tell you that," replied Kakashi, his eyes curving.

He had kept the turtleneck under the cassock, they hadn't minded since he made a point to couch more than necessary, to explain his strange habit. On the other hand he had put a lens on his sharingan eye, making it look like his normal one but keeping him from using it, he would have to take it off to use its power.

"Remind me again, what idiot chose you to sneak in as a priest…" grumbled Sasuke, letting the sentence trail.

"So, how is the surveillance mission going?" asked Kakashi, suddenly serious.

Reacting instinctively to the tone, Sasuke straighten up and started reporting all actions made by their target. A smile stretched under the Jounin mask at how he still had such authority above the young male, the latter not even realizing how obedient and trusting he was. He idly wondered how would react the raven to being ordered on his knees, would he lift an eyebrow but drop on them nonetheless, believing his silver haired teacher had a good reason to ask that, or would he argue first?

Leaning on his elbow Kakashi listen with one hear at what the deep silky voice was saying, his mind storing the useful information on auto-pilot. In the meantime he was ogling his pretty underling who was on probation but would soon be made Anbu if he was declared faithful to Konoha. He was such a beauty it was really hard not to enjoy the view… and to prevent yourself from slamming that proud gorgeous being against the nearest surface to ravish him until he screamed in passion. He made such nice sounds… after all Naruto had the pleasure to do just that at least once a day.

Kakashi's eyes tinkled with mischief as he imagined himself pounding that tight ass, eliciting those delicious moans from Sasuke. He wouldn't mind Naruto being in the picture either… he had a different kind of attractiveness but was undeniably hot with that sun-kissed skin. He wasn't particularly lusting after him, seeing him too much as a son. But it would be really hot to ally with him to trap and have his wicked way with Sasuke, seeing him fuck and fucking him… such a nice fantasy. His eyes curved as fondness mixed with desire, lust and mirth.

_Oh I love this look… so damn hot. I wish I could see this expression more often…_

"How about making those fantasies true rather that day dreaming them, sensei?" purred Sasuke, his breath tickling Kakashi's nose between the wooden wire netting.

Kakashi blinked as the words registered. A wicked smirk graced his features, easily guessed under the dark fabric of his mask. He laid his fingers onto the pale ones that go past the wire and felt a surge of electricity course through him.

The wooden barrier between them suddenly retracted and Kakashi unceremoniously dragged Sasuke to him, trapping his hands in his, lacing their fingers as he claimed the pale lips through his mask. The younger man spread his legs, sitting on Kakashi's lap, his knees resting on the bench.

_Mmm something is missing… ah! Yes! _

Naruto, dressed as a choral boy, choose that moment to sneak into the confessional. Sasuke tilted his head back, smirking evilly as Kakashi's eye grew wide, the young man using their laced hands and his weight to pin him down against the wall.

"Whoa- Sasuke you were right! You really can get him in your pants!" exclaimed Naruto, amazed.

Sasuke snorted and licked his lips, an obvious invitation for the blonde to come play with them. Naruto grabbed the hem of his white dress and smoothly took it off, revealing a toned tanned body… naked but for a pair of orange boxers.

"Kinky," pointed out Kakashi, smiling.

"I'm too hot otherwise," mumbled Naruto, before grinning as he pressed himself against Sasuke's back.

The latter tilting his head backward, offering his neck to his lover. Naruto bent down and nibbled it, making the raven moan, his eyes glued to Kakashi's as he let go of his hands. The gray haired man didn't hesitate a second, he ripped his student's shirt, revealing the pale unmarred skin. Then he pulled his mask down and attacked already hard nipples, his hands trailing on Sasuke's side, massaging and scratching.

_Damn that's hot, so hot. I need… ahhh yeah… let's continue… _

Kakashi was kissing and biting gently the offered skin, rocking his hips into Sasuke's one, making the latter's breath deliciously hitch. Naruto grabbed the raven's pants and hosted him up, putting the bulge inside them right under Kakashi's nose. The jounin looked up, smiling at Naruto as he opened them, Sasuke's arousal springing free, already leaking.

"Ahnnn yes," groaned Sasuke, bucking his hips as the blonde pushed a finger deep inside him.

Making sure not to touch Naruto, it would be too awkward, they both wanted the same man, but weren't attracted by each other, Kakashi firmly grabbed Sasuke's cheeks, pulling them apart in the process. He pushed the young man a little higher and licked his arousal before taking it fully in his mouth, playing it with his tongue, making the raven stifle moans of ecstasy.

_Ahhh perfect… ahhh so damned good! _

Naruto's free hand was twisting Sasuke's nipples, as his other still prepared him for what was to come. The raven was clenching around him, writhing from the pleasure their teacher brought him. Not able to wait any longer, Naruto gave a few strokes to his member, lubing it, before slamming inside.

Kakashi having seen it coming, just relaxed his throat even more, receiving Sasuke all the way in as the latter's hips rocked forward as he was filled to the brim by Naruto's arousal.

_Oh yeah no gag reflex… one of his best skills… I'm so close! _

Coughing could be heard from the door, as Naruto started slamming inside Sasuke, Kakashi stilling the squirming man's hips as he still played him, his hands now back to caressing the raven's chest, Naruto's one being too busy clutching around Sasuke's waist as he pounded into him. The coughing got louder, coming from behind.

"Tenzou…" chuckled Kakashi's voice.

The wood-nin nearly jumped out of his skin, his hand that had been pumping his arousal, almost clenching a little too tightly. He turned to his door, going bet red as he saw Kakashi-sempai leaning on the door frame, visibly highly amused.

"I would have never guessed…" remarked Kakashi, his hand lazily motioning at what was going on in front of Tenzou.

The latter's head snapped back toward his three wood-clones who had been happily writhing in ecstasy as Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. Fumbling with his seals, his hands coated in precome, he dispelled them hurriedly, before pulling his pants back up, not daring to look at Kakashi anymore. He had to close his eyes briefly as the clones memories came back to him, sending a bolt of pleasure through him.

"Playing the voyeur huh?" purred the grey-haired man, as he felinely went to Tenzou.

The wood-nin snapped his head up, eyes bulged and scary face firmly in place, with impressive shadows darkening his features.

"You will not speak of that to anyone!" he ordered with a voice from beyond the grave

Kakashi laughed as he pulled down his mask and kissed the living daylight out of his lover, before pushing him on the floor, straddling his hips, his arousal pressed against the other's one.

"Awww not even to Sasuke and Naruto? Who knows a foursome might interest them," he teased.

He lifted an eyebrow as he felt wood tentacles grabbed his arms. Tenzou, still bet red, mumbled something as the wood turned into pale hands, Sasuke's.

"Hai, you're right, no need to ask when we have clones," a kissed the brunet before adding "but I'm sure the real one would be better…"

But that might have to wait for when Tenzou was ready to let his dirty little fantasy come out of the closet.

"Absolve your sins," purred Kakashi, undressing.

Tenzou's eye widened comically as it registered Kakashi had been present from the very beginning of his little game. Well at least it meant he had made him so aroused he couldn't wait for the end before pouncing on him. _He'd have__ to remember that__…_

-----END-----

(Just in case, the sentences in Italics were Tenzou's thoughts lol)

----------------

**Warnings**: Threesome (KakaSasuNaru NO KakaNaru), KakaTenzou, implied Tenzou/Kaka/Sasu/Naru.


End file.
